Problem: $(-14+3i)-(14i)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Answer: Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({-14}+{3}i)-({14}i)&={-14}+{3}i-{14}i \\\\ &={-14}{-11}i \end{aligned}$ Summary $({-14}+{3}i)-({14}i)={-14}{-11}i$